Live Performance
by averageidiot0224
Summary: Lily and James have Gone out and broken up, all over lilys favorite band, but when the mysterious artists decide to perform their first live concert and reaveal who they really are for the first time at hogwarts, will lily discover that dumping james may
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The Plan

Three boys sat in their dorm, one on his bed, another on his dresser and the third on the floor. The first two were deeply immersed in their conversation, and the third was reading.

"I just don't get it Pads! Am I really that bad of a guy?" asked the first from his bed.

"No, Prongs, your not, but hey I'm your best friend, so my opinion doesn't really count," replied the one on his dresser.

"I mean I did everything I could think of. I'm more mature. I stopped cursing people between classes. I tried to be less cocky. And when she finally went out with me she broke up with me claiming I'm not 'boyfriend material' and 'we are too different for it to work'. What the hell does that mean?" ranted the first.

"Yeah," replied the second, "But what can you do?"

"We need a plan."

"Yeah and a good one, too."

"Any ideas Moony?" Asked the first.

"Actually, yeah I do Prongs," Replied the one on the floor looking up from his book.

"Is it good?" questioned the on situated on the dresser.

"Yeah," came the reply from the floor.

"How good?" Asked the one laying on his bed.

"Well, lets just say the Transfiguration is going to make it's first ever public appearance by performing their first live concert ever."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," replied the first.

"I thought you might," said the third.

Then the three boys made a circle, heads bent around a piece of parchment and began to make plans.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Transfiguration

Everyone liked Transfiguration, that was safe to say. Everyone could find some way to connect to the music. But Lily Evans was different. The red head didn't like Transfiguration. She was addicted. She felt as though she knew everyone in the band, and every son was sung to her directly. She couldn't get enough of their music. The band controlled every aspect of her life. She wrote their lyrics everywhere, from her private diary, to the clothes she wore day to day. She had even charmed one of her shirts to display the lyrics to the song that best fir her mood (though that could be a bit embarrassing from time to time). She was constantly listening to their CDs or singing their songs, or a combination of both.

"Holy Shit!" Came Lily's voice from the common room. "Alison Jones and Samantha Black get out of bed and get down here NOW!"

Alison staggered down the stairs and was soon followed by Sam. Alison's long blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a few pieces hanging in front of her blue eyes eyes. Sam's shoulder length black hair was straight and her grey eyes were struggling to stay open.

"What?" Ally questioned. "Why are you yelling loud enough to wake up the whole school?"

"Yes, please enlighten us," Continued Sam.

"Look, look at the bulletin board! How could I not be excited? My favorite band ever is coming to perform at Hogwarts! I'm allowed to shout if I want to." Said Lily.

"Oh my god, Sam she wasn't making that up! Come look!" Screeched Ally.

Sam leaned over Ally's shoulder to look at the bulletin board. Then she saw the announcement.

**Transfiguration Coming to Hogwarts!**

**Transfiguration will be performing for the first time ever live at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They will be revealing their identities for the first time ever, and will be playing a selection of the band members' favorite songs. The concert will be held in the great hall and will be starting at 7:00 pm on Halloween, and will begin promptly after the feast.**

All three girls started jumping up and down and screaming. If the rest of their house wasn't up, they were now. At exact moment James Potter walked down the steps to the boys' dormitory.

"Why are we all screaming?" he asked.

"Because," Lily said, "my all-time favorite band ever is gonna per form live for the first time ever while at the same time revealing their identities in the great hall right here at Hogwarts! If that's not reason to scream what is?"

"Transfiguration? At Hogwarts?" asked James, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes, Transfiguration, at Hogwarts!" replied Lily. And then she began to sing, "I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!"

"Okay, Lily, we get the idea, no need to continue singing," said Sam.

"Okay fine, but let's go to breakfast!" said Lily

"Okay it's a plan, see you at breakfast James," said Sam

"Assuming I can get you lump of a brother up, along with Remus," Replied James with a laugh, watching the girls head to breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I think our plan is working!" said the first, "She was so excited when i saw her, they all were!"

"That's Awesome, I'm so glad that the band is going to perform at the Hogwarts! It's gonna be awesome!" Added the second.

"My plan is pure genius," stated the third.


End file.
